Recent advances in portable computing have provided users with an unprecedented amount of content to consume in nearly any setting. Wearable electronic devices, such as earbuds, headphones, glasses, and the like provide audio to a user substantially wherever or whenever he or she may be. While this facilitates user choice, it has the unintended side effect of often consuming a user's attention, or otherwise distracting him or her, in some situations. This may impact a user's safety as well as the safety of those around her.